


Angel

by sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Series: EXO Oneshot/Drabbles Collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor AU, Doctor Baekhyun, Fluff, Humor, M/M, bowler Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: In which while bowling chanyeol sprained his wrist and had to immediately rush to a hospital where his doctor is a very cute and good looking guy. He starts flirting and wouldn't let him loose. To bad though that Dr Byun Baekhyun is already married.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @yeolandbaek6104 on twitter this story has now an Indonesian version.  
> [HERE](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13209141/1/)

 

Chanyeol can’t believe his bad luck. All he wanted was a relaxed evening with his friends. “Friends” he snorts loud at the thought; friends who might still be messing around the bowling alley.

Junmyeon is currently driving him to the nearby hospital. “Why” you may ask. Because chanyeol, like the clumsy person he is, slipped while bowling and sprained his wrist. It’s a relief it was not his dominant hand. But the pain he is experiencing right now is a complete bitch. In his favour though, the floor was wet. Someone actually dropped their drink and the cleaning staff failed to clear it on time.

 

Just his bad luck, chanyeol whines.

 

And the incompetence of the staff was the reason his friends created an utter chaos, the moment chanyeol dropped on the floor screaming in pain. It’s not something he wants to really complain about, because in a way they were fighting for him. But, probably, it was not good timing because he was still writhing in pain on the floor, nursing his injured wrist close to his chest; while all his friends kept screaming at the staff.

It was only Junmyeon, who had a presence of mind and quickly shuffled chanyeol to his car and now here they were.

 

As soon as they reach the hospital, junmyeon goes into his mother hen state and it takes the nurses 10 minutes to wrench him away from Chanyeol.

 

Once Chanyeol is successfully seated ALONE in the orthopedic ward; a boy, in a white lab coat, not much younger than chanyeol himself enters the room with a pleasant smile on his face. It quickly calms down chanyeol nerves to see that he is now in good hands. But still the pain is not even remotely residing. Upon hearing the patient hissing in pain, the boy shuffles towards him and starts examining his wrist. He asks few questions and marks the checklist he was carrying when he entered based on what Chanyeol answers him.

 

Chanyeol was about to ask him how bad it is, when the door to the ward opens and in enters - How can chanyeol describe the person - he doesn’t know.

Is he an angel??

Did he hit his head as well??

He does not remember any pain in his head though. But then what will explain this that he is seeing. Feels like a hallucination or a very very beautiful dream.

 

He is brought back to reality, when the boy loudly greets the person - angel? - who just entered. What chanyeol failed to notice or probably his brain failed to process was the fact how the person was also wearing a lab coat and was probably a resident here.

 

“Oh, Dr Byun, you are here?” the boy hops down from the stool he was sitting on and moves to stand beside the newcomer - Who is a Doctor and his name(surname?) is Byun.

 

Cute. Chanyeol thinks.

 

“What do we have here, Taeyong?” Dr Byun asks the boy as he takes the form and glances at the readings.

 

“Oh, Doc, he has Grade II wrist sprain. There Is swelling around his left wrist and i think it will swell a little more. The patient informed of severe pain that intensifies on movement. I think he tore his ligament. There seems to not be a fracture.”

Taeyong finishes his recital of conclusion from initial examination with a smile. Like a happy student who did good in his test. The nod and little hmm of affirmation from the Dr Byun make him grin from ear to ear.

 

As the Doc continues to read, Taeyong shuffles towards Chanyeol and whispers in a low tone.

“He is Dr Byun. He is the best doctor we have here. You are in good hands; don’t worry.” Chanyeol smiles but never lifts his gaze from the said doctor.

“And oh, by the way, I am Taeyong; I am an intern here.”

 

Before Chanyeol could respond; probably with his name, which he already told the boy - intern - earlier, Dr Byun steps closer to him for an examination. Chanyeol thinks he has stopped breathing; Dr Byun looks even more angelic up close. And the moment Doc cradles his injured wrist in his soft hands, Chanyeol’s heartbeat skyrockets. Is he gonna die?? He mentally asks, to whom, he does not know.

 

Chanyeol thinks the Doctor is saying something; he can see his lips moving but he can’t hear a thing over his loud heartbeats. Finally, when he is able to jerk himself out of the trance, he hears the doctor asking the intern.

“There is no head injury, right? Or anywhere else! Was his hearing okay when you examined him?” Before the panicked intern could respond, Chanyeol saves him by assuring that he is good, and so is his hearing.

 

“Are you sure you are not gonna faint or something. You looked completely out for a second, Mr Park.” Chanyeol can’t confirm if he will not faint; not with how Dr Byun is still holding his hand and is too close than his comfort level.

“I am okay. Its just, it’s paining a lot.” Chanyeol manages to excuse his actions with a valid lie, which is not even a lie to be exact. The pain is extreme but somehow, in Dr Byun’s presence, it seems bearable.

 

 Dr Byun examines his wrist at close and then asks the intern few questions, probably to test him and then places Chanyeol’s wrist carefully on a raised platform.

“I am sorry to say this, but it's a little more serious injury. So you would have to take rest for a week. No doing any lifting or exerting work from this hand. You will be able to move it in a day or two without feeling any pain, but that will be because of all the painkillers we will keep you on. So don’t do something that may tear your ligament even more.”

 

Chanyeol hears everything patiently but as soon as the Doctor stops saying and starts writing the prescription, a thought occurs in his head.

“Are you a heart surgeon?” he asks before he can stop himself and Dr Byun stops and stares at him, with something that can only mean confusion.

 

Baekhyun taps the toblerone that has his name and post inscribed on it.

 

“Dr Byun Baekhyun

Sr. Orthopedist”

 

Baekhyun can see Chanyeol looking at him with a grin and is slightly bouncing in his seat. He sighs and thinks he can entertain his patient once a while.

“So, why did you ask Mr Park?”

“I just thought you might be a heart surgeon because of all the hearts you stop and break with your looks.” chanyeol says the moment Baekhyun finishes his question.

“You had wanted to say this for long, didn’t you?”

“You have no idea Doc.” Chanyeol winks at him and even though Baekhyun is trying hard not to react, a slight curl on the corner of his lips is all the indication chanyeol needs.

He is amused by Chanyeol’s antics. That’s for sure. So Chanyeol becomes bold and asks what he wanted to from the moment Dr Byun entered the room.

“I know we just met and you are kinda my Doctor but can i get your number.” Chanyeol has the audacity to look sheepish this time but the grin still never leaves his face.

 

Baekhyun, though this time, releases a longer sigh and sits straighter. He looks Chanyeol in the eye with a stern expression and extends his hand towards him. Chanyeol is confused, at first, by the action but baekhyun’s next words clears everything.

“I am already married Mr Park. But thank you for the nice words.” Baekhyun then shuffles to get up but again stops at Chanyeol’s careless words.

“There is no chance, really!” Baekhyun mimics like he is contemplating the offer and then smiles at Chanyeol.

“No thank you. I am very much in love with my husband and don’t take up strangers on their offers even if they are my hot patients. Also my husband is kinda jealous and a possessive one. So it wouldn't go down well with you.”

“You think I am hot!!” out of all what baekhyun said, this is what Chanyeol hears only and it peels out a laugh out of baekhyun.

 

“Taeyong will bandage your wrist and tell you all general Do's and Don’ts. Take care of yourself Mr Park and try and not to injure yourself next time you go bowling”, with that baekhyun leaves while handling the prescription to his slightly sulking patient.

 

When Dr Byun leaves, Taeyong steps next to Chanyeol who is still staring at the door, through which baekhyun just left.

“You are one brave man, Mr Park. Come, I will tend to your injured wrist.”

“What about my injured heart.” Chanyeol asks and Taeyong laughs loudly while dragging the other to the first aid room.

 

 

 

Baekhyun comes home to the nice smell of steak and pancakes. At first he smiles but furrows his eyebrows next second and quickly dashes towards the kitchen.

“What do you think you are doing?” His husband whips around like he got caught red handed.

“Ahhh nothing.” the male had the mind to feel sheepish about his answer though.

“I told you to not sprain your left hand too much. God you never listen to me.”

“I am not using it and i feel okay now. I wanted to make something for you.” Baekhyun just lifts his eyebrows in suspicion.

“You see i heard that people keep flirting with my good looking husband and i fear that my husband will leave me” he says it cheekily knowing that it will never happen.

“Oh really!! But you should know my husband is the most handsome to me. And i love him alot.”

“You sure? What about that hot looking bowler you treated today?”

“Nahh he was not my type” baekhyun says with his eyes laughing.

“Heyyyyyy” chanyeol whines like a kid and baekhyun laughs openly this time.

“Dumbo” baekhyun says with adoration and tiptoes to kiss his whiny bowler husband.

“So, I am not your type?” Chanyeol has a cheeky grin on his face and Baekhyun can’t help but smile at his husband.

“Not you. That hot bowler I treated today.” Baekhyun responds equally cheeky.

“Oh so you do agree he was hot. Are you trying to make me jealous? You know I am possessive type.” Baekhyun laughs when chanyeol imitates his words from before.

“He was hot but you are hotter.” And Baekhyun can’t hold it in anymore and grabs the taller by his collar and smashed their lips in a demanding kiss.

He had a long day and now he needs his dose of Chanyeol.

 

 

 

**The End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/sash4kyu)


End file.
